The Wolf's Bride
by akiya kazuki
Summary: Purnama ketigabelas menjadi titik balik segalanya. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo harus terjebak selamanya dengan sosok itu di dimensi yang tak dikenalnya. Yang Kyungsoo tak tahu adalah, tubuhnya tidak lagi hanya jadi miliknya -tapi milik sosok tersebut/ REPUBLISH/ yaoi/Kaisoo/M
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Wolf's Bride

Pairing : ... X Kyungsoo (You will know)

Rated : M

republish

.

Summary:

Purnama ketigabelas menjadi titik balik segalanya. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo harus terjebak selamanya dengan sosok itu di dimensi yang tak dikenalnya. Yang Kyungsoo tak tahu adalah, tubuhnya tidak lagi hanya jadi miliknya -tapi milik sosok tersebut.

* * *

Sraaak... sraaak... sraak...

Dedaunan yang tadinya mengotori halaman kuil kini sudah rapi menumpuk di salah satu sudut halaman. Kyungsoo mengusap peluhya sebelum kembali menggerakkan sapu besar di tangannya. Sesekali pemuda bertubuh kecil itu meluruskan pinggangnya hingga terdengar bunyi 'kratak'. Ini memang sore yang melelahkan untuk Kyungsoo.

Saat ini memang sedang musim gugur dan pohon-pohon Momiji yang berada di halaman kuil menjatuhkan daun-daunnya. Daun-daun tersebut membuat halaman kuil terlihat kotor. Sebagai penjaga kuil, tugas Kyungsoo lah membersihkannya.

Kuil itu memang kuil keluarga. Kyungsoo sebagai penerus lelaki satu-satunya berkewajiban untuk menjaga kuil tersebut.

Kyungsoo sedikit merutuki dedaunan yang tidak berhenti jatuh. Hakama putihnya sedikit kusut di bagian depan akibat pemuda itu terus membungkuk.

"Apa sudah selesai?"

Kyungsoo menoleh. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menghampiri pemilik suara tersebut.

"Kakek mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo melihat sang kakek yang membawa banyak barang. Dengan cekatan Kyungsoo meraih barang-barang tersebut setelah sebelumnya menyimpan sapu yang tadi digunakannya.

"Ke tempat ritual,"

Kyungsoo mengerenyit,

"Malam ini adalah purnama ke tigabelas. Kita harus menyambut 'teman', Soo-ie," terang sang kakek sabar. Kyungsoo mengangguk imut. Dia baru ingat kalau malam ini malam ritual.

Purnama ke tigabelas adalah malam sakral bagi kuil tersebut. Setiap purnama ke tigabelas, kuil akan kedatangan 'tamu' dari dimensi lain. Sang kakek lah yang bertugas menyambut tamu tersebut. Hal ini dikarenakan perjanjian yang dilakukan leluhur mereka dengan leluhur sang tamu. Ada banyak yang harus dipersiapkan untuk ritual tersebut.

"Bantu kakek mempersiapkan ritual, setelah itu masuk kamarmu," perintah sang kakek, "dan jangan keluar sebelum aku suruh!"

"Kenapa kek?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung, "Bukankah seharusnya aku membantumu?"

Sang kakek menghela nafas berat dan memandang langit. Matanya beralih pada Kyungsoo.

"Ada firasat buruk yang kakek rasakan sejak kemarin, Soo. Kakek tidak yakin malam ini akan berlangsung damai," ujar sang kakek lirih, "Sepertinya 'dia' marah,"

Kyungsoo mengepalkan jarinya, "Kalau mereka 'dia' menyakiti kakek, aku tidak akan tinggal diam!" Seru Kyungsoo tegas. Sang kakek terkekeh dan membelai kepala cucu kesayangannya itu. Rasa hangat menjalar dalam hatinya yang sudah termakan usia itu.

"Sudah sudah, bawa ini ke samping kuil," Sang kakek memberikan beberapa buah dupa dan seperangkat alat ritual ke tangan kecil Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjuk ke angka 12. Ini memang sudah malam, namun Kyungsoo masih belum berniat untuk tidur. Pemuda mungil itu bahkan masih belum mengganti hakama putihnya menjadi piyama. Dia duduk bersedekap di tempat tidurnya. Mata bulatnya menatap jimat-jimat yang dipasang sang kakek di atas pintunya sore tadi.

Kyungsoo tahu dengan jelas jimat apa itu. Jimat penghalau siluman. Tidak ada satu pun siluman yang bisa melewati pintu yang telah terpasang jimat tersebut di atasnya. Kalau sang kakek sudah memasang jimat itu, berarti keadaan memang sudah gawat.

Jemari mungilnya semakin erat mencengkeram pedang bambu di sampingnya. Dari semua senjata, hanya pedang ini lah yang dapat melukai siluman karena dibuat dari bambu kuning yang telah diberi mantra.

Krataaaak

Wuuushh~

Lampu yang menerangi kamar Kyungsoo padam secara tiba-tiba. Pemuda 16 tahun itu berjalan ke arah jendela dan menyibak tirainya sedikit, melihat keadaan sekitar. Ternyata suasana kuil gelap total. Tidak ada satupun lampu kuil yang menyala. Suasana semakin mencekam ketika yang terdengar hanya suara daun tertiup angin. Bau dupa terasa lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo buru-buru menutup kembali tirai jendela ketika matanya menangkap sesosok bayangan yang berdiri di bawah pohon momiji di dekat jendelanya. Dengan terburu-buru, Kyungsoo menempelkan jimat ada di laci meja belajarnya ke kusen jendela.

Kyungsoo mulai merasa khawatir pada sang kakek. Apa kakeknya baik-baik saja?

Dipeluknya pedang bambu yang sedari tadi menemaninya.

.

.

.

.

.

Bruagh! Klontang!

Kyungsoo tersentak. Rupanya sang cucu penjaga kuil ini tertidur untuk beberapa saat. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati asal suara –pintu kamarnya– dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

Terdengar suara geraman yang seperti geraman anjing disusul suara lemparan benda menghantam pintu kamarnya. Kyungsoo tersentak mundur karena kaget.

"Tolong jangan mengacau di kuil ini, kami tidak akan ikut campur perseteruan 'kalian',"

Kyungsoo mengerenyit saat suara kakeknya terdengar. Suara tersebut memang terdengar tenang, namun Kyungsoo tahu sang kakek sedikit ketakutan. Sebenarnya apa yang dihadapi kakeknya?

DRAAK!

"Uhukk! Uhukk!"

Mendengar suara sang kakek yang sepertinya kesakitan, sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk tidak berlari keluar kamar. Dia masih ingat nasihat sang kakek. Namun pertahanannya runtuh ketika mendengar suara berat yang kasar.

"Kalau begitu, tak ada untungnya membiarkanmu hidup,"

Kyungsoo tak tahan lagi.

.

BRAKK!

Dengan kasar Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya. Matanya membelalak melihat kejadian di depannya.

Sang kakek tersungkur dengan tangan memegangi perutnya. Di depannya, sesosok pemuda tinggi tampan berpakaian hakama hitam arang menatapnya tajam. Kyungsoo tahu sosok itu bukan manusia. Sosok itu memiliki telinga dan ekor seperti anjing dan tangan dengan cakar besar. Siluman serigala.

Sosok itu menyeringai.

"Wah wah, siapa dia? Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu?" tanya sosok itu.

Sang kakek menatap Kyungsoo khawatir,

"Masuk kamarmu! Cepat!" seru kakeknya.

"Ya ya, masuk kamarmu dan tunggu hingga kakekmu ini mati ditanganku," ujar sosok itu dingin.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pegangannya pada pedang bambunya dan menerjang sosok tersebut.

Pedang bambu itu bergerak memukul perut sosok tersebut, membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah. Kyungsoo memutar pedang tersebut dan mengayunkanya vertikal menuju kepala si siluman serigala tersebut. Setelahnya, Kyungsoo menggerakkan kakinya maju dan menendang sosok itu tepat di ulu hati.

Jangan dipikir kalau Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkelahi. Sejak kecil, pemuda 16 tahun itu sudah diajari beberapa teknik pedang oleh sang kakek –antisipasi bila terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Sosok itu menggeram kesal sambil memegangi perutnya. Kyungsoo memanfaatkan lengahnya sang siluman serigala untuk menarik kakeknya ke kamarnya. Dengan sedikit kasar, didorongnya sang kakek ke kamarnya, tidak diacuhkannya peringatan sang kakek.

"Berhenti Soo, biarkan kakek yang menghadapinya," namun Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkannya. Dia tahu kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan sang siluman, tapi pemuda bertubuh mungil itu tak bisa membiarkan kakek yang sudah mengurusnya sejak kecil itu terluka.

"Wah, wah, manis, aku jadi menginginkamu," ujar siluman tersebut dengan nada rendah.

Kyungsoo menyerang lagi. Pedang bambunya berkali-kali terayun menghasilkan suara 'Whuss~', namun sayang, kali ini sang siluman berhasil menghindar. Kyungsoo menggerakkan pedangnya secara vertikal, namun sosok tersebut bergerak ke samping, sehingga tebasan pedangnya lagi-lagi luput. Dengan keras tangan sang siluman meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menyentaknya hingga pedang bambu itu lepas dan terlempar. Kaki si siluman langsung menendang pedang itu jauh-jauh.

"Nah, apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya. Sang kakek tampak ingin membantu, namun rasa sakit yang menderanya membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Kyungsoo menggerakkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya hingga membentuk salib.

"_Kami no michi_," Kyungsoo mengarahkan jarinya ke tubuh sang siluman, "_Kōgek_i!"

DUARR!

Seberkas sinar putih meluncur dari jari Kyungsoo. Sayangnya sinar tersebut tidak mengenai si siluman karena sosok itu berhasil menghindar.

"_Kōgeki_! _Kōgeki_!_ Kōgeki_!" serang Kyungsoo bertubi-tubi. DUARR! DUARR! DUARR!

Namun sosok itu berhasil menghindari semua serangannya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, sang siluman meraih pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kaget. Sosok itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo dan menyeringai. Kyungsoo bisa melihat taring panjang milik sang siluman.

Kyungsoo menggerakkan kakinya ke depan, namun dengan secepat kilat sang siluman beralih ke belakang tubuh Kyungsoo dan memelintir tangannya. Pemuda mungil itu merintih sakit. Secara tiba-tiba, sang siluman menatap kakeknya yang sedari tadi memandang mereka khawatir.

"Anggap dia sebagai tumbal," ujarnya dengan suara menggeram seperti hewan liar. Sang kakek tersentak kaget, "Tidak! Jangan!"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya ketika cahaya hitam mulai menyelubungi dirinya dan sang siluman yang masih memelintir tangannya. Dia tahu cahaya apa iblis, cahaya yang keluar ketika siluman melakukan perpindahan dimensi. Sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo meronta, namun hasilnya sia-sia. Bahkan sang siluman tidak terusik sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di istanaku,"

Kyungsoo mengerejapkan matanya. Rasanya lama sekali dia berputar di pusaran perpindahan dimensi. Mata besar itu meneliti detail ruangan tempatnya sekarang.

Ruangan besar bernuansa Jepang kuno yang didominasi warna kayu. Ruangan itu berbentuk persegi panjang dengan sebuah kasur besar tepat di tengah ruangan. Terdapat lukisan serigala di langit-langit kamar. Lantai kayunya senada dengan kusen-kusen pintu geser dan jendela. Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara gemericik air dari arah pintu geser, sepertinya pintu tersebut mengarah ke halaman.

"Kau suka?"

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika hembusan nafas panas menerpa telinganya. Pemuda manis itu mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya setelah sebelumnya terpesona dengan kamar tersebut.

Dengan refleks Kyungsoo menjauhkan badannya dari sang siluman yang masih dalam posisi mendekapnya. Kyungsoo berjalan sejauh mungkin dari sosok tersebut. siluman serigala itu hanya menatap Kyungsoo datar.

"Kuharap kau menyukainya," lanjut sang siluman, "Karena kau akan tinggal di sini selamanya,"

"Tidak!" seru Kyungsoo, "Aku akan pulang,"

Sosok itu menyeringai meremehkan. Sepertinya sosok itu tahu kalau Kyungsoo tidak menguasai mantra perpindahan dimensi, tentu saja, Kyungsoo kan manusia.

Pemuda berbadan mungil itu masih menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan menantang. Dibesarkan dengan didikan keras oleh sang kakek membuat Kyungsoo tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang pemberani.

"Lagipula kau tidak bisa menahanku di sini, aku bukan bagian dari dimensi ini," ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyum kemenangan.

Bukannya merasa kalah, sosok itu malah terkekeh keras. Secara tiba-tiba, sosok itu sudah berada tepat di depan Kyungsoo. Wajah mereka terpaut terlampau dekat.

"Kau lupa kalau ada cara agar kau tetap tinggal denganku selamanya," Sosok itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo, membuat pemuda manis itu otomatis memundurkan wajahnya, "Aku bisa membuatmu menjadi _hime_,"

Mata besar Kyungsoo membulat. Dengan sekuat tenaga, tangan kecilnya mendorong sang siluman menjauh dari tubuhnya. Namun bukannya menjauh, sosok tersebut malah semakin merapatkan tubuh tegapnya dengan tubuh kecil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dapat melihat dengan jelas mata abu-abunya yang berpupil seperti anjing.

Kyungsoo memekik ketika sosok itu melempar tubuh mungilnya seakan tubuhnya itu seringan boneka. Untungnya Kyungsoo mendarat tepat di tempat tidur yang empuk. Baru saja Kyungsoo mencoba bangkit, tubuhnya sudah kembali didorong untuk berbaring.

Mata Kyungsoo melebar ngeri melihat sang siluman itu sudah menduduki perutnya. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo ditahan di atas kepalanya dengan satu tangan oleh sang siluman. Kyungsoo tahu ritual akan segera dimulai. Ritual yang merubahnya menjadi pasangan hidup sang siluman dan membuatnya tidak mungkin pulang akan segera dilakukan oleh serigala itu. karena itulah Kyungsoo mencoba meronta sekuat tenaga. Kaki Kyungsoo mulai menendang-nendang brutal, berusaha menyingkirkan sang serigala dari atas tubuhnya.

Siluman tersebut menggeram, mulai merasa terganggu dengan perlawanan Kyungsoo. Tangannya mencengkeram tangan Kyungsoo lebih kuat, namun Kyungsoo masih tetap meronta. Akhirnya sang siluman memukul perut Kyungsoo dengan sedikit keras, membuat pemuda kecil dibawahnya itu terbatuk dan lemas.

Siluman itu menggigit telunjuknya sendiri hingga mengeluarkan darah dan meneteskannya tepat di tengah dahi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mencoba menggerakkan kepalanya, namun rahangnya ditahan oleh tangan sang serigala sehingga tidak dapat bergerak sedikit pun.

Darah itu bergerak dengan sendirinya di dahi Kyungsoo, membentuk sebuah huruf kuno. Beberapa detik kemudian, darah tersebut seakan-akan masuk ke dalam kulit Kyungsoo hingga tak bersisa. Sang Serigala tersenyum puas melihat ritualnya berhasil dilaksanakan. Kini tinggal penguat mantra yang telah dipasangnya di tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kepala Kyungsoo tersentak ke atas ketika pemuda itu merasakan lehernya terkoyak menyakitkan. Matanya menutup menaha sakit. Siluman itu menggigit leher Kyungsoo dan menghisap darahnya.

Rasanya lama sekali ketika akhirnya sang siluman melepaskan lehernya dan bergerak menjauh dari tubuh mungilnya. Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya berkunang-kunang dan matanya sedikit memburam. Ketika akhirnya rasa pusingnya hilang dan matanya kembali fokus, Kyungsoo mendapati sang siluman sudah kembali berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Kai, namaku Kai," siluman itu berbisik, "Panggil namaku,"

Entah dorongan dari mana, mulut berbentuk hati itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan melantunkan nama sang siluman,

"Kai.."

Sang siluman menyeringai lebar, seringai penuh kemenangan. Pemuda manis itu sudah resmi menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Kami no michi = Jalan dewa

Kogeki = serang

*mantra yang diucapkan Kyungsoo hanya karangan author belaka

* * *

mianhae ini republish.. sebelumnya fic ini dihapus pihak ffn..

ada yang melaporkan fic ini kah? yowiss..

aku rapopo :p

.

.

Big thanks buat semua yang udah review Force, maaf ga disebutin satu-satu. Tapi, percayalah, saya baca review kalian berulang kali . banyak yang lucu, hehehe..

.

.

Review juseyo.. (jeball jeeebaaaallll!)


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Wolf's Bride

Pairing : kaisoo

Rated : M

Warning: NC, pedophile(maybe?), perubahan sifat (perasaan saya sih)

Summary:

Purnama ketigabelas menjadi titik balik segalanya. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo harus terjebak selamanya dengan sosok itu di dimensi yang tak dikenalnya.

* * *

Keterangan:

'...' dalam hati / batin

"..." perkataan yang keluar dari mulut

* * *

Kyungsoo hanya bisa terbaring pasrah ketika siluman itu, Kai, merobek hakama putihnya hingga terlepas dari tubuh mungilnya. Kai menyeringai, siluman itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri melihat tubuh mulus Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri sebenarnya ingin meronta. Dia ingin melawan. Namun entah kenapa tubuhnya seakan tidak mengikuti kerja otaknya. Tubuhnya tidak bisa melawan kehendak sang siluman. Bahkan untuk bilang tidak saja lidahnya terasa kelu. Apakah ini efek mantra Kai?

Pemuda mungil itu menutup mata ketika siluman serigala itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Kai menyambar bibir tebal Kyungsoo dan memagutnya kuat. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan taring Kai sedikit mengoyak bibirnya, namun anehnya tak sedikit pun bibirnya terluka.

"Ngh," Kyungsoo sedikit melenguh ketika lidah Kai menyapa langit-langit mulutnya.

Tangan Kai bergerak ke bagian bawah Kyungsoo, cakarnya merobek celana hakama yang digunakannya hingga kini tubuh kecil itu sepenuhnya telanjang.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu memandang mata Kai sayu, matanya bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menutup. Kyungsoo bisa dengan jelas melihat iris mata Kai yang berwarna abu-abu seperti anjing. Kyungsoo juga bisa melihat bayangan matanya sendiri di mata itu.

Hanya ada dirinya.

Kai menutup matanya dan semakin memperdalam pagutannya.

"Unhh!" Kyungsoo sedikit mencengeram seprai ketika dirasa dadanya sesak kehabisan nafas.

Kai melepaskan pagutannya. Bibirnya beralih ke leher sang mangsa. Digigitnya leher jenjang tersebut, kemudian dihisapnya keras, menyisakan bekas membiru. Diulanginya hal itu beberapa kali.

"A –aahh..." Kyungsoo sedikit menggelinjang ketika mulut Kai menjamah putingnya. Digigitnya puting itu dengan gigi-gigi depannya, sebelum kemudian dihisapnya kuat. Lidah sang siluman sesekali menjilat puting yang kini mengeras itu.

Tangan mungil Kyungsoo meremas seprai, melampiaskan semua luapan sensasi yang memabukkan tersebut. kepalanya menengadah sementara dadanya membusung, seakan menantang sang siluman untuk menjamahnya lebih jauh.

Dan Kai menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Dilumatnya puting tersebut semakin brutal. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan ngilu di pucuk dadanya, namun rasa ngilu tersebut tertutupi rasa lain yang membuatnya seakan gila.

Tangan mungilnya mencengkeram seprai semakin kencang, membuat tempat tidur itu semakin berantakan.

"Nnnh.. A –angh!"

Tubuhnya menegang ketika merasakan sebuah benda tumpul memasuki tubuhnya. Kyungsoo ingin menolak, namun bahkan mulutnya tidak dapat meneriakkan kata tidak. Hanya desahan yang dapat keluar dari bibirnya yang kini membengkak

'Tidak! Tidak!' –"Umhhh!"

Benda besar itu semakin dalam memasuki tubuhnya, membuatnya ingin menjerit sakit.

'Tidak! Hentikan! Aku tidak mau!' –"Haaahh... Aaaah!"

Jemari kasar sang siluman mencengkeram pahanya, memaksanya membuka semakin besar.

'Sakit! Keluarkan! Hentikan!' –"Anghh! Nnnhh!"

Kepalanya mendongak ke atas dengan mulut terbuka. Mulutnya masih menggumamkan desahan sarat makna – kata-kata yang tak dapat diucapkan.

Kai kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Kyungsoo. Kejantanannya dilesakkan semakin dalam. Lagi-lagi jemari mungil Kyungsoo mencengkeram seprai sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit.

'Hentikan! KUMOHON!' –"NGAAAAH!"

Kejantanan besar Kai tertanam dengan sempurna di rektum remaja enam belas tahun itu. Kai diam untuk beberapa saat, membiasakan rektum Kyungsoo dengan kejantanannya.

Tangan Kai bergerak perlahan untuk menjamah setiap inci tubuh pemuda dibawahnya. Dengan matanya yang sedikit kabur, Kyungsoo dapat melihat ekor serigala milik Kai yang bergerak-gerak tak beraturan.

Perlahan Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya dan merengkuh punggung lebar sang siluman. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dilakukannya.

Dia hanya mengikuti instingnya.

Mata Kai sedikit melebar ketika merasakan rengkuhan hangat Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar, serigala itu tersenyum lembut.

Dengan perlahan, Kai menarik kejantanannya hingga pintu rektum Kyungsoo, sebelum menghujamkannya dengan keras dan cepat. Ujung kejantanan itu langsung menusuk titik tersembunyi di lubang tersebut.

"Mnnh!" Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya sekuat tenaga ketika sensasi aneh yang memabukkan tiba-tiba menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar jemarinya mencengkeram punggung sang siluman dengan kuat, menghasilkan bekas merah yang tercetak jelas di kulit tan sang siluman.

"Aaaa~"

Lagi. Lagi, dan lagi, Kai menghujamkan kejantanannya, berkali-kali pula benda tumpul itu menyentuh titik terdalam sang remaja. Semakin lama, hujaman itu semakin cepat dan keras, membuat otot-otot di sekitar perut bawah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berkontraksi.

"AAAAH!"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa memejamkan matanya ketika miliknya sampai pada puncaknya, bahkan tanpa perlu disentuh oleh tangan sang siluman. Badannya serasa berubah menjadi agar-agar, lemas. Tubuh Kyungsoo seperti menggigil.

Sayangnya, sang siluman masih belum mendapatkan puncaknya. Miliknya semakin dalam menyentuh prostat Kyungsoo, membuat milik Kyungsoo kembali menegang.

Kini, suara yang dilantunkan mulut mungil Kyungsoo bukan lagi desahan, tetapi rintihan. Kyungsoo merintih hingga suaranya kadang tidak terdengar lagi.

Sebegitu gila kah sensasi yang diberikan Kai?

Ya, sensasi yang diberikan Kai membuatnya gila. Akal sehatnya seakan terbang entah kemana. Yang ada di pikirannya kini hanya hujaman-hujaman sang siluman di rektumnya.

Lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Akhirnya, keduanya mencapai puncaknya dapat merasakan perutnya menghangat terisi cairan milik Kai.

Tubuhnya seakan remuk redam, lemas selemas-lemasnya. Semua sensasi tersebut tampaknya memang belum siap diterima oleh tubuhnya yang baru saja beralih dari anak-anak menuju remaja.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh sang pemuda mungil itu dibalik paksa oleh sang dominan. Dengan pasrah, Kyungsoo membiarkan tubuhnya ditelungkupkan.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak akan puas hanya dengan sekali puncak,"

Mata kyungsoo membesar ketika dirasakannya kejantanan Kai kembali memasuki rektumnya.

Dan lagi-lagi, Kyungsoo hanya dapat mendesah tanpa berkata tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Engh..."

Kyungsoo mengucek matanya pelan. Entah sudah berapa lama pemuda manis itu tertidur. Tubuhnya menggeliat malas. Sesekali bibirnya terbuka, menguap ngantuk. Diusak-usakkannya kepala berambut hitam itu pada benda terdekat, seperti sikap kucing. Ini merupakan kebiasaan Kyungsoo dari kecil ketika bangun pagi.

"Hemmh.."

Eh? Suara berat itu milik siapa?

Digerak-gerakkannya telinganya agar lebih jelas menangkap suara itu.

Tunggu, sejak kapan telinganya bisa digerakkan?

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan. Fokus pertama yang ditangkap matanya adalah warna coklat. Kyungsoo mengerjap lagi. Tetap coklat. Perlu beberapa detik untuk Kyungsoo mengenali kalau yang dilihatnya adalah kulit manusia –atau berwujud manusia.

Pemuda yang kesadarannya baru 50% itu menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah makhluk yang memeluknya.

Kulit kecoklatan, bibir tebal, mata tajam beriris tipis seperti anjing –yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan ngantuk–, dan telinga anjing. Wajah yang entah kenapa terasa 'dekat' –padahal Kyungsoo yakin wajah itu tidak familiar dengan hidupnya (setidaknya hingga kemarin).

"Apa?" tanya suara itu lagi sedikit parau. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Dia hanya memandang wajah itu dengan mata besarnya –yang belum disadarinya kini beriris tipis.

Tangan tan, yang sedari tadi memeluk pinggangnya, menariknya lebih dekat. Kini wajahnya benar-benar terbenam di dada coklat itu.

"Nnnhn~" Kyungsoo mendesah teredam ketika telinganya digigit-gigit pelan oleh gigi-gigi tajam pria di depannya. rasanya geli, ditambah kini ekornya dililit oleh ekor milik sang serigala didepannya.

Tunggu... ekor?

Oke, ini mulai gila. Sejak kapan dia punya ekor?

.

.

BRAKK!

Kyungsoo mendorong paksa tubuh hangat itu, tak peduli kalau tubuh itu kini terguling ke bawah. Dengan tiba-tiba, dia mendudukkan dirinya. Takut-takut, matanya melirik ke belakang, meyakinkan bahwa ekor putih yang dilihatnya bukan ekornya.

Dengan sedikit waswas, otaknya memerintahkan ekor yang terlihat halus itu untuk bergerak –berharap ekor itu tidak mengikuti perintahnya.

Pyung~ pyung~ ekor itu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya ngeri.

Dengan ketakutan yang semakin menjadi, tangan mungil Kyungsoo terangkat ke atas kepalanya, mencoba menyentuh telinganya, berharap yang disentuhnya masih berupa daging yang tertutup kulit, alih-alih bulu.

Jarinya menyentuh telinga miliknya sendiri. Tipis. Berbulu lembut. Mirip anjing. Itu bukan telinga manusia kah?

"HIYAAAAAA!"

Sang serigala terkejut bukan main mendengar teriakan sang _hime_.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil berdiri tegak.

Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca menatap sang siluman. Kai akui, pesona Kyungsoo bertambah 1000 kali lipat sekarang.

"A –aku punya ekor dan telinga anjing," ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar. Bisa dipastikan, sebentar lagi, liquid bening akan mengalir dari mata indah itu.

Sifat cengengnya tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

Kai mendengus, "Itu serigala, bukan anjing,"

Sedikit terhina juga disebut anjing. Bagaimana pun, serigala lebih tinggi statusnya dari anjing.

"Ta –tapi, aku kenapa punya ekor?"

Kai menghela nafas. siluman itu duduk di depan Kyungsoo dan memperhatikan sang _mate_.

Telinga serigala berbulu putih, ekor putih, mata anjing besar berwarna hitam kelam.

_His cuteness is overdose!_

"Kau serigala sekarang," jawab kai datar. Kyungsoo mendongak, mencoba mencari kemungkinan kalau siluman dihadapannya itu berbohong.

Kai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyungsoo, kini wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa inchi.

"Hal yang kita lakukan kemarin merubahmu menjadi sama denganku," bisik Kai tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo, "Aku mengubahmu menjadi sama denganku," bisiknya lagi sebelum mencuri sebuah ciuman ringan dari bibir ranum Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerejapkan mata besarnya, mencerna informasi yang baru saja diberikan Kai.

DUAKK!

Kyungsoo memukul Kai sekuat tenaga. Sang siluman yang tidak menyangka akan mendapat serangan tiba-tiba, kembali terjerembab ke lantai.

Sang siluman memegangi rahangnya yang terasa ngilu. Sepertinya tulang rahangnya sedikit bergeser. Matanya kini menyorot namja –siluman– mungil di depannya malas.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai datar.

"Lepaskan aku!" perintahnya, "Kembalikan aku menjadi manusia!"

Kai bangkit dan berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat tidur, sedikit memberi jarak siapa tahu pasangannya itu berniat memukulnya lagi.

"Tidak bisa," ujar Kai kalem. Kyungsoo menatapnya kesal.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak terima "Tidak bisa atau memang tidak mau?"

"Dua-duanya kurasa," Kai menyeringai, "Lagipula, sayang, kau terlalu indah untuk kulepaskan kembali,"

"Brengsek!"Kyungsoo berusaha memukul sang siluman lagi. Namun sayang, bukannya kena, tubuh mungilnya malah terjerembab ke lantai akibat sengatan rasa ngilu di bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Bagian *ehem* bokongnya terasa sakit dan kram. Sepertinya Kyungsoo baru ingat kalau tubuhnya baru saja 'bermain' dengan Kai hingga menjelang pagi. Wajar saja kalau kini bagian belakangnya sakit.

Dalam sekejap, sang siluman sudah berdiri di belakang tubuh Kyungsoo. Tangannya menarik pinggang Kyungsoo untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Appo," keluh Kyungsoo pelan. Kai menghela nafas pelan,

"Sebaiknya jangan turun dulu dari tempat tidur," saran Kai. Kyungsoo mendelik sadis pada Kai (walau tetap terlihat imut),

"Siapa kau menyuruhku diam di tempat tidur!" seru Kyungsoo.

Kai mendudukkan Kyungsoo dengan sedikit kasar, menghasilkan erangan perih dari sang _hime_. Sedikit banyak, sang serigala jengah juga dengan sikap membangkan Kyungsoo.

"Sekali-sekali menurutlah, kau terlalu keras kepala, bocah!"

"Jangan menyebutku bocah!" seru Kyungsoo tidak terima, "Kau bahkan tidak terlihat lebih tua dariku!"

Kai menyeringai sebelum terkekeh pelan.

"Kau yakin umurku tidak jauh berbeda denganmu?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk yakin.

"Umurku 726 tahun,"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kaget. Ternyata pemuda di depannya lebih tua 710 tahun darinya. Lalu tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan aneh. Kai memutar bola matanya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Kai malas. Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan pandangan menuduh.

"Kau pedofil!" tuduh Kyungsoo dengan mata memicing. Kai melongo sesaat sebelum terkekeh pelan.

"Ya, anggap saja begitu,"

Kai menerjang Kyungsoo hingga keduanya terbaring di tempat tidur. Tangan Kai merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya. Tidak dipedulikannya Kyungsoo yang meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

"Diamlah, aku masih ingin tidur."

TBC

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**omake**

**.**

**.**

"Kyungsoo, kau tidur?"

"Belum, ini sesak! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak. Dan maaf, aku tidak akan mengubahmu menjadi manusia lagi,"

"Kenapa?! Kumohon, ubah aku lagi!"

"Diamlah, jangan bergerak-gerak!"

"..."

"Diam atau kucium hingga nafasmu habis?"

"..."

"Anak baik. Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak ingin mengubahmu lagi?"

"Karena kau tidak mampu melakukannya?"

"Bukan itu bodoh!"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku hanya merasa ingin menyimpanmu untukku sendiri, selamanya,"

"Aku bukan barang,"_#pout_

"Memang bukan, tapi kau milikku sekarang,"_ #grin_

"..."

"Aku tidak bisa bilang karena apa, hanya saja seperti kita sudah ditakdirkan bersama,"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Bisa kurasakan ketika melihat matamu malam itu,"

"..."

"..."

"Kai, tapi aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan kakek,"

"Kau bisa menemuinya ketika purnama ke tigabelas,"

"Tapi tidak setiap tahun ada purnama ke tigabelas,"

"Akan kuusahakan cara agar kau dapat bertemu orang tua itu sesering mungkin, tapi kau harus bersumpah,"

"Sumpah apa?"

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku,"

"..."

"Bersumpahlah sekarang,"

"Aku bersumpah,"

"Bersumpah apa?"

"Hhhh! Aku bersumpah tidak akan meninggalkanmu,"

Wuuuushh~

"A –apa itu?"

"Itu sihirku, sayang. Aku mengikat sumpahmu agar kau tidak melanggarnya,"

"Apa yang terjadi kalau aku melanggarnya?"

"Kau tidak akan bisa melanggarnya,"

"Sekarang, berjanjilah kalau kau akan membiarkan aku bertemu kakek sesering yang aku mau,"

"Aku berjanji, sayang,"

"..."

"Wajahmu memerah, _hime_,"

"TIDAK! Kau salah lihat!"

"Aku punya mata yang tajam, sayang, tidak mungkin salah,"

"..."

"Kau malu?"

"Oh diamlah!"

.

.

.

**Real TBC**

* * *

Akiya Kazuki is back ^^

.

Maaf chap 1 kemaren ternyata ada typonya #maluuu~

.

Maaf maaf baru bisa apdet sekarang... tugas menumpuk, huhuhu~~

Author tahu itu sebenarnya ga bisa jadi alesan, tapi mau gimana lagi?

Maaf yaa nunggu lama...

.

Thanks to:

**yyvina****, ****KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH****, ****anonim13, ****Myeonsoo baby****, ****Natsuko Kazumi**** , ****Jung Eunhee****, ****naideel****, ****ia****, al, ****Riyuna****, ****PrincessChintya, ****BangMinKi****, ****Vikyuu****, ****baekhyunniewife****, ****ArraHyeri2****, ****taufikunn9****, ****Sen no Fuyu****, ****hyenakim501****, ****AriaSweden88****, ****DKS, ****donutkim****, ****mustaqimahnur, ****PandaCherry****, ****tanpa nama, ****Sehunnhan**

makasih yang udah review chap 1^^

neomu neomu gamshahamnida~~

.

minta kritiknya yaaa.. biar bisa meningkatkan kualitas ff, hehe..

.

Review boleh? (ga nyampe 5 menit kok #_brightsmile_)


	3. Chapter 3

Title : The Wolf's Bride

Pairing : kaisoo

Rated : M

Summary:

Purnama ketigabelas menjadi titik balik segalanya. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo harus terjebak selamanya dengan sosok itu di dimensi yang tak dikenalnya.

* * *

Kyungsoo bangun dari tidurnya ketika langit sudah berwarna jingga. Rupanya siluman manis itu tertidur hingga senja. Kyungsoo mengucek matanya yang masih terasa berat.

Tangannya menyentuh ranjang di sebelah kanannya. Kosong. Dia bangun sendirian.

Kemana siluman pedofil itu?

Kyungsoo bangkit, dengan tertatih-tatih –dia belum bisa berjalan dengan benar– pemuda bertubuh kecil itu menjelajahi kamar, mencari kamar mandi. Matanya menatap miris pada serpihan pakaiannya yang bertebaran di lantai.

Tubuh mungilnya terlilit selimut tipis yang menjuntai hingga ke lantai. Dengan susah payah, diseretnya selimut lebar itu bersamaan dengan setiap langkahnya.

Cklek.

Dikuncinya pintu kamar mandi di belakangnya –berjaga-jaga bila si siluman pedofil menyelinap masuk ketika dia mandi.

Kaki kecil itu melangkah mendekati cermin besar yang menutupi satu sisi dinding. Selimut yang tadi ikut diseretnya sudah dilepas dan disimpannya di dekat pintu.

.

.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap refleksi tubuh telanjangnya di cermin tersebut. ditatapnya tubuh yang kini hampir tak dikenalinya lagi. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang.

Hanya dalam satu malam, siluman sial itu berhasil membuat banyak sekali perubahan di tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas melihat banyak sekali tanda-tanda merah kebiruan yang menghiasi kulit putihnya. Jarinya menyentuh salah satu tanda yang warnanya paling gelap, yang berada dekat puting kanannya.

"Hhhh~ dasar mesum!"

Tangannya terangkat menyentuh telinganya yang sudah berubah bentuk. Telinga putih seperti anjing itu menyembul dari rambut hitam arangnya, bergerak-gerak sesuai perintah pemiliknya. Kyungsoo menarik telinga barunya itu keras-keras, berharap telinga itu bisa dicopot.

"A-aww!" pekiknya pelan. Kyungsoo mendengus dengan pemikiran bodohnya.

'Tentu saja tidak bisa lepas. Itu kan telinga asli, babo Kyungsoo!' rutuknya dalam hati, 'Telingakuuu~ T.T'

Tangan Kyungsoo berpindah dari telinga barunya itu ke organ barunya, ekor.

Pyung~ pyung~ pyung~ ekornya bergerak-gerak sesuai perintahnya.

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya. Ekor putih itu melilit tangannya lembut atas perintah otaknya.

"Hihihi~" kikiknya, gemas dengan ekornya sendiri.

"Ya, kenapa warnanya putih? Bukankah milik si Kai itu warnanya hitam?" tanyanya pada refleksinya sendiri, "Apa mungkin, warna bulu itu dipengaruhi banyaknya dosa? Dia kan mesum, pasti dosanya banyak makanya warnanya juga hitam,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Deg! Kyungsoo membeku.

Suara itu... suara itu... Leher Kyungsoo menengok kebelakang patah-patah.

"Pagi, cha-gi-ya," cup! Bibir tebal itu menempel di bibir _heart shape_nya.

Brugh! Kyungsoo refleks mendorong sosok itu keras.

"Ya! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?!" pekik Kyungsoo. Matanya beralih pada pintu, masih terkunci.

Kai, sang pelaku penciuman, terkekeh pelan. Cup! Sekali lagi, siluman serigala itu mencuri kecupan singkat dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Kau lupa siapa aku?" tanya Kai, "Aku Kai, siluman serigala yang bisa melakukan apapun,"

Kai berjalan pelan dan duduk di pinggir bak mandi. Matanya menatap Kyungsoo dari atas ke bawah. Seringai tak lepas dari wajah rupawannya.

"Kau seksi, chagi," gumam Kai, "Apa kau sengaja menggodaku, hemm?"

Kyungsoo melotot, buru-buru tangan kecilnya menutupi bagian bawah dan dadanya dari tatapan lapar Kai. Kai tertawa geli. Tangannya menarik tangan kecil Kyungsoo hingga tubuh mungil itu jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Kenapa harus malu, aku sudah melihat semuanya," bisik Kai, Kyungsoo mengalihkan wajahnya menutupi rona merah di pipi.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai datar, kemudian mendorong bahu Kai, memberi jarak antara dua tubuh tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo langsung.

"Mandi, apalagi?"

"Kau bisa menungguku selesai,"

Kai menggeleng, "Ini akan menghemat waktu," kilahnya.

Kyungsoo menepis tangan Kai yang kini merambat di lehernya. Tubuh mungil itu menjauh dari Kai dan memasuki bak mandi. Matanya menghindari tatapan Kai.

"Terserah," ujar Kyungsoo dingin, "Selama tak menggangguku,"

Kai mengerenyit heran. Rasanya baru saja tadi Kyungsoo bertingkah imut bak kucing, sekarang sudah bersikap dingin saja padanya. _Hime_nya itu cepat sekali berubah sifat.

"kenapa, hemm?" tanya siluman serigala yang kini sudah berada di belakang Kyungsoo. Kai ikut merendam tubuhnya, membiarkan celana yang masih melekat di kakinya basah total.

Kyungsoo memajukan tubuhnya, menciptakan jarak antara tubuh telanjangnya dengan dada Kai. Hal tersebut membuat Kai semakin mengerenyit.

"Jangan bersikap intim denganku," gumam Kyungsoo pelan, "Tolong," tambahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kai lagi, "Apa kau merasa risih?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak,"

"Lalu kenapa?"

Kyungsoo memekik pelan ketika tangan Kai menarik pinggangnya hingga kini tubuh mereka menempel. Tangan Kai merengkuh sang _Hime_ dari belakang dengan erat.

"Ada yang salah?" Tanya Kai. Serigala itu memaksa Kyungsoo menoleh dengan jemarinya.

"Ti –tidak, hanya saja aku mohon jaga jarak dariku," ujar Kyungsoo terbata. Tangannya menepis jemari Kai lembut.

"Kalau kau merasa malu untuk mengungkapkannya, bicaralah tanpa melihatku," Bujuk Kai, "Anggap aku tidak ada,"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya pelan. Pemuda mungil itu ragu untuk mengungkapkan pikirannya.

"Ungkapkan saja," bujuk Kai lagi, "Tak perlu ragu,"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya semakin kencang, sebelum menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Aku harus menjaga kewarasanku, sebelum semuanya terlanjur hilang,"

"Ha-ah?" Kai menatap Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

Kyungsoo mendengus keras. Matanya terpejam, mencoba mengatur emosinya, "Sudahlah!" sentaknya kasar.

Kai hanya melongo tak mengerti.

Pada akhirnya, serigala itu membiarkan Kyungsoo berendam agak jauh darinya –terimakasih pada bak mandi yang luasnya minta ampun.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melirik pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar. Tubuh mungilnya kini sudah terbungkus yukata berwarna biru tua dengan hiasan awan besar putih. Satu kata yang mendeskripsikan Kyungsoo sekarang, manis.

"Kai," Kyungsoo menoleh pada siluman yang duduk tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau dapat pakaian yang pas denganku?"

Kai terkekeh. Hanya pakaian tentu mudah untuknya.

"Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kulakukan, sayangku,"

Kai berdiri dan mulai melangkah pergi, "Ayo, waktunya makan,"

siluman itu berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Kyungsoo, sementara sang _hime_ berjalan terseok-seok akibat rasa perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Sang siluman menoleh ketika menyadari jarak mereka semakin jauh. Kai menghentikan langkahnya agar Kyungsoo bisa mengejarnya.

"Harusnya kau katakan kalau tubuhmu masih sakit," ujar Kai ketika Kyungsoo sudah berada di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Aniya, aku tak apa-apa,"

Kai mendengus. Kyungsoo sepertinya lupa kalau makhluk di depannya adalah siluman serigala, tentu saja _sense_nya jauh lebih baik dari manusia biasa.

"Akh!" Kyungsoo memekik perik ketika tangan Kai memukul pantatnya pelan, Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo.

"Ini yang kau bilang tidak apa-apa, eh?" tanya Kai mendesis. Kyungsoo mengangguk gugup.

"Pembohong,"

"Hyaa!"Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak ketika Kai tiba-tiba menarik pinggangnya dan menggendongnya ala pengantin.

"A –aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa," berontak Kyungsoo. Alih-alih melepaskan Kyungsoo, Kai malah menggendongnya lebih erat dan mulai melangkah, seakan rontaan Kyungsoo tak ada artinya untuk sang siluman.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap makanan di hadapannya takjub. Meja besar di depannya penuh dengan piring-piring makanan. Semuanya daging. Daging, daging, dan daging, tidak ada satu sayuran pun di meja itu.

"Makanlah yang banyak," ujar Kai, "Badanmu ringan sekali. Kau tidak malnutrisi kan?"

Kyungsoo mendelik. 'Enak saja malnutrisi. Kakekku memberiku makanan 4 sehat 5 sempurna setiap hari!' batin Kyungsoo kesal.

"Tapi Kai, kenapa semuanya daging?"

"Tentu saja daging, memang apa lagi?"

"Kenapa tidak ada sayuran? Sayuran itu bagus untuk pencernaanmu," ujar Kyungsoo polos, "Sebaiknya kau banyak makan bayam agar kulitmu cerah,"

Kai menatap Kyungsoo aneh, "Serigala tidak makan daun-daunan seperti itu, Kyung," tampik Kai, "Lagipula apa maksudmu kulit cerah? Ada yang salah dengan warna kulitku?"

Kyungsoo bergidig ngeri, "A –ani," Kai memang sangat mengerikan terkadang.

Mereka makan dengan khidmat. Tidak banyak kata yang keluar dari mulut-mulut yang sibuk mengunyah itu. sesekali sang siluman mencuri pandang pada pasangan hidupnya. Kadang senyum tipis muncul di wajah tan itu.

Kai tidak pernah menyesal 'menculik' pemuda imut dihadapannya itu.

Tanpa terasa, keduanya sudah menghabiskan semua makanan di atas meja. Kai berdiri dan berjalan mengelilingi meja hingga berada di pinggir Kyungsoo.

"Hyaa!" Kyungsoo hampir saja menumpahkan minumannya ketika tiba-tiba Kai menggendongnya.

"Ayo kembali ke kamar," kata Kai.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan berpegangan pada leher kokoh Kai. Toh meronta pun tidak ada hasilnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar mereka, Kyungsoo baru menyadari kalau tempat tinggal milik Kai itu sedikit mengerikan. Banyak lorong-lorong panjang yang gelap dengan penerangan minim. Lukisan-lukisan Jepang kuno sedikit menakutkan untuk Kyungsoo.

Sebelumnya, Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk meronta sehingga tak menyadari betapa suramnya tempat tinggalnya sekarang.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannga pada leher Kai ketika mereka melewati lukisan besar bergambar _Susanoo_. Kai melirik Kyungsoo yang tak melepaskan matanya dari lukisan tersebut.

"Kau takut?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo menggeleng dan membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Kai.

Kai mempercepat langkahnya agar Kyungsoo tidak ketakutan lagi.

.

.

.

.

Mata beriris tipis itu memandang tajam cermin di hadapannya. Cermin besar berornamen rumit itu memang bukan cermin biasa. Cermin ini merupakan salah satu benda mistik miliknya.

Bayangan dalam cermin itu bukanlah pantulan tubuhnya, melainkan bayangan orang lain yang diproyeksikan agar dapat berkomunikasi dengannya meski berbeda dimensi. Bayangan seorang wanita muda yang menatap kesal padanya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menyekapnya dan memisahkannya dari keluarganya?" tanya wanita itu terdengar frustasi. Pemilik iris tipis itu menyeringai, tak menjawab.

"Kapan kau akan mengembalikannya?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Dia milikku sekarang," suara dingin nan berat itu mengalun untuk pertama kalinya, "Dia _hime-sama_ milikku. _Ojou_ku,"

Wanita itu menatap mata beriris tipis itu tak percaya, "Kau sudah menjadikannya _hime_mu?"

Pemilik iris tipis itu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau mencuri _start_! Anjing sialan!" umpat wanita itu, wajahnya memerah marah.

"Kau yang terlalu lambat, kucing kampung," balas si pemilik iris tipis.

Wanita itu menggeram marah. telinga kucingnya berdiri tegak.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku dan siluman lain tidak akan tinggal diam!" geram wanita itu, "Dia belum sepenuhnya milikmu,"

"Aku dan yang lainnya tidak akan berhenti," desis wanita itu, "Ingat itu, Kai!"

Kai, sang pemilik iris tipis itu, tersenyum meremehkan pada sang wanita.

"Jangan lakukan hal yang sia-sia," sarannya dingin, "Dia selamanya akan jadi milikku,"

Tanpa memberi kesempatan pada wanita itu untuk berbicara lagi, Kai merapal mantra yang membuat cermin itu menjadi cermin biasa lagi.

Ditatapnya bayangannya sendiri yang kini terpantul di cermin itu. Senyumnya berubah sinis.

"Merebutnya?" sang alpha serigala itu tertawa mengerikan,

"Cukuplah hanya berharap,"

Kai melangkah meninggalkan ruangan gelap itu. Kakinya melangkah menuju kamar tempatnya dan _hime_nya akan beristirahat.

"Kyungsoo selamanya akan jadi milikku,"

**TBC**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**miszshanty05****, ****Dae victen****, ****xhlm****, ****frozenxius****, ****deerbaozi****, ****Lussia Archery****, ****Lee Muti****, ****me, ****, ****kim heeki****, ****berlindia****, ****baekhyunniewife****, ****, **** .5****, ****AngAng13****, ****Yunjou****, ****xiumin lover, ****alexandra. **

maaf apdetnya lama,, banyak kendala.. huhuhu..

mana bentar lagi puasaaaa...

.

.

Review?


End file.
